Secrets of Baskerville
by Apocalypse1718
Summary: A collaboration fic with castielitea. Sherlock and John have gone out to investigate the secret government organization baskerville, but for once, things may be beyond pure logic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all the lovely readers out there! This is a collaboration fic between me and castielitea .**

**~ Hi this is Jen (castielitea) I write with those fancy squiggles ~**

**Anyways, the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: (Simultaneously) We do not own Harry Potter Characters or Johnlock (hehe) no jk We don't own BBC Sherlock.**

* * *

Hermione Malfoy sighed. Working as the second head of the Department of Care of Magical Creatures was...rewarding but simply exhausting. Another animal had escaped and wreaked havoc on the grounds of Hogwarts, one of the animals in intensive care's condition had worsened, and to top it all, off her boss had informed her of a new collaboration study that would require them to work with Baskerville. Could this day get any more chaotic?

Emergency meeting, Hermione Malfoy and Draco Malfoy your presence is requested in the office of the Minister of Magic.

"Spoke too soon," Hermione groaned and forced herself from her chair. Just as she was putting on her suit jacket, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Hmm...I wonder who would stop by at a time like this,and for my secretary not to say anything...

"Just coming by to pick up my lovely wife for our impromptu meeting," said the silken voice of none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled and greeted her husband with a light peck on the cheek.

"Any idea what he wants?" Draco asked his wife as they were walking to the office.

"No clue, maybe it's about Baskerville?" Hermione replied.

"Oh that. I still don't get why we have to go"

"Draco as heads of the department we ha-"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know, as heads of the department we have certain responsibilities that we must be aware of and treat with the highest priority. You've only mentioned it a hundred times."

"Hmph, well at least you finally remembered."

"I remember everything that you say dear."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"If you two are done with your petty bickering, I would like to start the meeting now," Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic said, a look of suffering plastered on his face. Of everyone that could have been the heads of the Department for Care of Magical Creatures it had to be these two. Sigh.

"Oh, Kingsley I'm so sorry, We just get carried away sometimes." Hermione apologized, blushing.

Kingsley smiled and replied, "That's alright, Hermione. I know how you two are." This earned him a triumphant smirk from Draco and a blush from Hermione.

"Now, I have called you all here because I have just received some disturbing news from the Baskerville headquarters."

"What news?" Draco asked, a bored expression on his face.

"I was getting to that, Draco," Kingsley replied patiently.

'Tch' was Draco's reply earning him a pinch in the arm from Hermione.

""Now, before I was interrupted, the news that I wanted to share with you was about the new project. The top secret one that we have been working on with Baskerville? Canis Lupis 47?" Upon hearing that name, both Malfoys sat a little straighter in their chairs.

Canis Lupis 47 was their most powerful hybrid. Part machine and part flesh, enhanced with muggle technology and advanced wizarding magic. A killing machine. One in extremely unstable condition.

"Oh my God. What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked, frantic.

Kingsley winced and replied, "It's not so much that something's wrong with it. The project is still unstable, if that's what you mean. But its not that."

"Kingsley..." Draco warned.

"Yes, yes I know I'm avoiding this. Alright time to just be forward about it. This project...has escaped its confinement. It's whereabouts are currently unknown. We need you two to travel to Baskerville. You'll meet with a British Government official, Mycroft Holmes - I believe you are familiar - to discuss further action." The second Kingsley finished, all Hell broke loose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT ESCAPED CONFINEMENT? IT WAS KEPT UNDER THe FINEST SECURITY IN THE WORLD!" Hermione screamed. Draco tried to calm Hermione, who was in hysterics, but failed since he himself was pretty much having a meltdown. The amount of havoc that that thing could wreck...God, this was going to be one hell of a mission.

"Here are your tickets, your flight is scheduled for tomorrow morning at 5 AM. Be ready," the Minister said, attempting to remain professional. The couple just glared at him. Kingsley sighed...why did he take up being minister again?

_Baskerville_

"And you say that the project escaped at around 4 AM yesterday correct?"

"Thats right Mr. Malfoy. We searched the entire Baskerville area and nothing, not even a trace of the dog was found," replied the nervous scientist.

"Alright, you may go." The man scurried out the room as fast as he could, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Geez, Draco, you're scaring the staff." Hermione teased.

Draco scoffed, "It can't be helped, after all this is potentially the world's deadliest killer we're talking about."

Hermione laughed , Draco was adorable when he was frustrated. "Oh, I almost forgot, Mr. Holmes asked you to meet with him outside to discuss a few details." They had met with Mycroft beforehand, just a brief introduction and a short overview of the situation. He said he would call for later details.

"Alright, you coming?" Draco asked, standing up.

"I'll meet you guys out there when I'm done here." Hermione replied, not looking up from her notes.

When Draco reached Mycroft Holmes he was surprised to find him talking (more like yelling) to two other men. One of them tall with curly dark hair and a long overcoat, was smiling innocently at Mycroft. The other, was short and wore a worried expression on his face glancing back and forth between the tall man and Mycroft nervously.

"What's this?" Draco questioned walking up to the trio.

"Everything is alright Mr. Malfoy." Mycroft answered hastily. Draco looked at the tall man with curly black hair, he seemed to be scrutinizing him.

"This is my brother Sherlock" Mycroft said, he didn't sound too happy about it. Odd.

"Draco Malfoy. I work as a head in a large firm, you could say." Or the government of a secret magical world. "Pleasure to meet you." Draco replied, holding out my hand.

The taller man shook it and replied, "Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective. This is my friend, Doctor John Watson." They shook hands.

Draco turned to Mycroft again, the smug smile still on his face. "Your brother. A detective." The British government stooping so low already? "He is helping, then...?"

Mycroft's head twitched and Draco interpreted it as a 'no'. Draco let out a sound of understanding - it was just unwanted muggles meddling. Alright then, guess we can fix that with a bit of magic, he thought as he reached for his wand. With a quick flick, he cast sleeping spell over them.

"Thank you." Mycroft said, relieved, as the two figures dropped. "My brother has a bit of a tendency to stick his nose where its not wanted...Well, we better get these two back to their hotel."

"Now, about those prints..." Draco said, as he and Mycroft walked walked towards the truck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter one! Review? We love reviews don't we JZ?**

**~ mmhm. you should totally review the next chapter though. definitely. ~**

**~because a totally awesome person wrote it ~**

**~ Apocalypse and Castielitea**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ I think we'll be alternating chapters so I'll probably end up writing the even numbers and her the odd. We're thinking one or two chapters a week, depending on our schedules. Anyways, this chapter takes place a little before the end of the previous chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer stuff: Yeah, no, we still don't own anything written here, including Benedict Cumberbatch's beautiful cheekbones. ~**

**Lol Jen...seriously? K, Apocalypse here we also don't own Draco... I wish we did though...oh but then we want Hermione too so we (more like I) can make my OTP happen for reals.**

**~aNYWAYS TO THE STORY~**

**ah yes the story...**

* * *

Sherlock held up the identification card and the doors immediately opened at the mention of Mycroft's name. As soon as the truck passed the gates, the iron bars clanged shut again. Sherlock eyed the buildings, paying attention to great number of troops with their guns and hounds. Mycroft would no doubt be in the center. With the commander, of course. Mycroft always -

His thought was cut short by John's hesitant voice. "We're at Baskerville?" It wasn't as much of a question as a amazed statement.

"Stupid question." Sherlock muttered, sighing through his nose. "There's a sign at the front, John. Yes, we're in Baskerville."

"And, I, uh, assume you weren't using your own card back there?"

"Mycroft's."

"Right. We drove into a - what was it? - top secret military base. With fake identities."

"Problem?"

"No. Not at all. Why would there be?"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Nothing to be worried about. Just a checkup on my dear brother. Been avoiding me recently. I was forced to hack into his email yesterday and it appears there has been a rather confidential program going on. Here, in Baskerville."

"Mycroft's here right now, then?"

"Yes."

"...but he doesn't know you're coming."

"It would ruin the surprise otherwise. We rarely do get to see each other. It would be a shame to have him prepare his sour face before." Sherlock flashed his sarcastic smile before stepping on the brakes and unlocking the doors. "Right. Mycroft should be right inside. It shouldn't be too difficult unless - ah, hello!"

John muttered something about phones and staying back at the inn, maybe poking around town as a young man in a military uniform was jogging up to them. "I've been informed to take you to the commander."

"Really? Why?"

The young man's face seemed doubtful. Then he regained his composure. "Security measures. A simple routine checkup on your, ah, identification. You are of the topmost priority and we need to do this."

"I do not believe I've ever had to do this before," Sherlock said sharply.

It had been a safe guess, judging by how the soldier had faltered when mentioning Mycroft's stolen ID. 'Routine checkup' had also been a giveaway. The man had been too nervous, overstretched, and made it obvious that something was wrong. Some people were so stupid sometimes. Never took time to think.

Sherlock smirked as he noticed the man's face pale slightly as he opened and closed his mouth. An easy deduction, but a victory nonetheless. "We've just recently set this in place, uh, Mr. Holmes," the man managed to say. "Pardon me. It is now part of the routine checkup."

Sherlock was about to refute the soldier's words again when his brother appeared around the corner. Sherlock gave him a mocking smile as Mycroft strode right up to his face. "Mycroft! How nice it is to finally see you. After so much time too..."

Mycroft's face, as expected, was pinched and his expression one of constant annoyance. He nodded at the guard. "You may go." Then, turning to Sherlock, he said, "Been doing some reading, have we?"

"Yes. Very dull, I'm afraid, though your occasional attempts at - "

"Those were confidential emails, Sherlock!" Mycroft barked.

Sherlock paused. His and Mycroft's relationship had never been one of hugs and smiles, but Mycroft had never gotten so agitated by Sherlock reading his things, as it happened so often. But Mycroft's face was nearing purple now, and he looked...

Frightened. He's scared of what I might have read. Or deduced. Oh, this could be very interesting... "Well, Mycroft. You'll have to show me around your new workspace." He gestured to the barred gates. "Bit more constrictive than I'd like but, it could do."

"You will leave immediately." Mycroft drew out the last word, as if it would lower his blood pressure and mysteriously calm him.

"What's this?" a curious voice said. An older man rounded the corner, curiously poking with a staff that he didn't seem to need.

"Everything is alright, Mr. Malfoy."

Sherlock stared right back at the old man, who had moved forward to stand by Mycroft. Only now did he realize that he wasn't actually old. In fact, he was extremely young. Twenties. Mid-twenties. His curiously white-blond hair that was slightly gelled back had at first given the impression of old age, but up close, there was no wrinkle to be seen on his face. He wore a black suit and black dress pants, with matching shoes that were strangely clean despite the dust of Baskerville. A green and black striped tie was tucked neatly into his suit. It was the only color on his entire person. Sherlock watched Mr. Malfoy's pale grey eyes direct to Mycroft for an explanation.

"This is my brother, Sherlock," Mycroft said grudgingly. Draco looked at Sherlock with interest as they all shook hands and introductions went around.

Draco turned to Mycroft again, a smug smile still on his face. "Your brother. A detective He is helping, then...?"

Mycroft gave a jerk of his head for negative. Draco let out a little 'ah'.

Helping? Sherlock thought. Business partners then. Large firm. Must be some form of genetic or animal testing. Before he could form another thought, the Draco's hand was in his pocket. Sherlock backed away quickly, pushing himself and John towards the truck. Gun? No, thinner. Longer.

Draco's hand was outstretched towards Sherlock and John now. Sherlock squinted at the object, but there was too much light. He couldn't even make out a rough shape anymore. And then it was getting darker. No, his eyes were just closing.

Sherlock blinked furiously, trying to focus on the people in front of him. He had to stay awake. But his eyelids closed anyways.

He tried again to open them, and it was as effortless as ever.

John was sitting next to him. And they were back at the inn.

* * *

**~ Whoa you continued to read. Hopefully it means that this chapter was alright. A review would mean a lot to me (this is my first time writing actual fanfiction and posting it on here. Except that fractured fairy tale. That doesn't count). Thank you for reading! ~**

**I want to thank THE FLAMING GECKO and Suffermysolipsism for reviewing! (Check out my story The Burden Of Time...if you have time :)**

**~Wow you so punny. It made me laugh so much that I frowned loudly~**

**Awww...I can always count on you to say something sweet (note the dripping sarcasm)**

**ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE WE LOVE REVIEWS right Jen?**

**~Just upload the freaking thing already~**

**OK ok I'm on it geezzz**

**~Apocalypse and Castielitea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all our wonderful readers out there! Apocalypse here. So this going to be like Jen (Castielitea) said, I'll be taking the odd chapters with Dramione POV and she will be taking the Sherlock and John POV in the even chapters. I want to thank Animecookie13 and DreaSML for taking the time to review :) We really appreciate it.**

**(To DreaSML: I'm the Dramione shipper here :) Castielitea's a Romione shipper(I don't get it even though its canon) but yes, #HappyShipper)**

**~sorry I like Romione though.~**

**(I have been trying to convert her to the Dramione side)**

**~They didn't offer cookies and so I was not convinced~**

**I will make you cookies if you join my Dramione OTP.**

**~oH my GoD wHY do yOu AlWAys hAVe the LASt wOrd gOOSh~**

**Cuz this chappie is my Dramioneeee POV you can have it at the SHERLOCK AND JOHN POV.**

**On to the Chapter**

**~*gasps* you forgot the disclaimer~**

**extreme facepalm**

**Disclaimer: We don't own BBC Sherlock or his really awesome coat and we don't own Hermione Granger (Malfoy in my world) and Draco Malfoy. There happy?**

* * *

Draco sighed and walked back towards the lab that he and Hermione had previously occupied. What was with that Sherlock guy anyways... the calculating look he had on his face when Draco approached. Almost as if he was in his own world analyzing his surroundings or in other words Draco. Still, the man looked familiar, he could have sworn that he had heard the name Sherlock Holmes before...but where?

"Oh, back already?" Hermione asked, looking up from her work.

"I thought you said you were going too. As I recall, you said that you would meet us outside when you were done," Draco replied, shooting an accusatory look at his wife.

"Well I'm clearly not done am I?" she retorted. "This evidence is hardly even evidence, there is absolutely nothing I've been able to do with it. I've used both science and magic and yet nothing. Nothing!" Draco could see that Hermione was getting frustrated. It'd probably be best to get her mind off of this "evidence" now.

Draco cleared his throat. "Now would you like to hear about the prints that Mycroft Holmes showed me?" Hermione perked up a bit when she heard this and nodded at Draco to continue. "Well, the prints were clearly that of Canis Lupis 47, since the previous records showed the exact print. around the area that was severely damaged but... it held traces of 47's blood and a bit of fur. I believe that we can track the animal - with magic of course - if we can gather enough of the DNA for a tracking potion."

Hermione was happy that they would now have a chance at finding the animal, but honestly, to tame this beast? Magic definitely wasn't going to be enough.

"So, I was wondering Draco, what exactly is the plan to trap this creation?" Hermione questioned. He thought about it for a minute. No one had truly discussed how this was going to work out with them.

"Magic has already been ruled out.." he started

"Why?" Hermione questioned curious to find out why he thinks magic won't suffice.

"Here, you should really see these pictures," Draco said, handing them to his wife. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She was absolutely speechless. The pictures were of the fence that was used to keep the experiments in the facility in case they were to somehow escape their cages. The fence was named the toughest one in the world. Hermione and Draco had helped design it. Diamonds, the strongest mineral known to man was infused into metal bars. Combined with an electric wiring courtesy of the muggles and the strongest enchantments courtesy of the wizards, this gate was supposed to be indestructible. The bars of iron were even enchanted to slice at the skin and tear fur and flesh off.

But this...hybrid had run right through these gates, and somehow managed to survive with minimal damage, as far as they could tell. Draco could sense Hermione's discomfort and immediately pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Don't worry too much about this. With the two of us working on it, I'm sure that this mission will be completed in no time." Draco murmured. Hermione just held on tighter and nodded. Hopefully he was right. And just as they were about to kiss...

"Erm..." came a voice from the doorway. Hermione and Draco immediately jumped apart, surprised. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." They turned to see Mycroft Holmes standing in the door, a slightly amused glint in his eyes.

Draco brushed himself off a bit, trying to keep his professionalism. "No, not at all Mr. Holmes, my wife and I were simply discussing the details of what you showed me." This comment was obviously a lie and even Hermione had to chuckle at her husband's lame attempt. Mycroft simply nodded and continued.

"I just wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior. He can be quite a handful at times," Mycroft said with a slightly dejected expression on his face.

"Why was he here anyway? I thought this was a government facility," Draco asked, curious.

Mycroft looked like he wanted to scream. "He was reading through my emails, my work emails. I'm afraid that he is quite the detective...I hope he doesn't decipher them..."

"Those emails? How in the world was he able to access them in the first place?" asked an alarmed Draco.

"My brother...is a genius. Though he has the qualities of a spoiled child, he is very bright."

"Yes. 'A consulting detective'," Draco remarked with a smirk.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "No... I thought. Holmes is such a common name. He's not..." Her eyes widened. "Oh my wizard god. Your brother is Sherlock Holmes." She turned to face Draco. "We have a problem. If it's Sherlock Holmes that read those coded emails...he will definitely discover our secrets."

"Then it's time to work some magic," Draco replied with an evil grin.

* * *

**Yays. I'm done. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading! Oh and before I forget PM castielitea if you are a tumblr person (tumblrean?). Hm...what else do I have to say...oh yeah REVIEW PLEASE. We love reviews. Just like we love John's moustache. ;) hehe. until next time.**

**looks like castielitea isn't going to comment today...oh well**

**~ Apocalypse and Castielitea (currently not here)**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Thank you to those who have continued reading. Here is my attempt at writing deductions and proof of why I cannot be a consulting detective.~**

**~DISCLAIMER: I THINK BY NOW YOU UNDERSTAND WE DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND PLACES, ETC. THAT WE WRITE ABOUT YEAH HERE'S THE CHAPTER~**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was deep inside his mind, relying on his memory to find some clue about today's events. The first step going backwards in time. Starting from when he lost consciousness.

Darkness. His eyes opened, as slowly as they had closed. Light. Too much to see anything. But then the light was began to shrink away. Smaller. Smaller. It was retracting into... "What was it?" Sherlock hissed, squeezing his already shut eyes even tighter. Then he tried to relax. Perhaps a calmer mind would work better.

The light. It goes back in. Back in where? What was it? All of the white light was gone now, all back into the object, and in that split second of his memory, Sherlock could see that the weapon was made out of wood._ Just short of a foot. Eleven, no ten, inches_. He'd successfully frozen the scene in his mind and now carefully looked at it. Draco Malfoy was gripping the object at the end, holding the point out at Sherlock and John._ Right-handed_. Sherlock moved through his memory, backwards by only a second. In that time, Draco's hand moved from outstretched, to his pocket. It came from his right pocket, too. He drew it smoothly._ Keeps this weapon on his person all the time_, Sherlock thought. Therefore he uses it regularly._ Daily_.

"The light. It came out of a..." Sherlock waved one hand. "Stick of some sort. Some weapon." Why would he carry a weapon around? If he was invited, he hardly needed to worry about safety. Why would security let him by? He's a visitor carrying a weapon. High enough class to be able to carry weapons? No such thing.

John leaned forward. "So... something electrical. I mean, it must of shot some form of, I don't know... electricity out."

"No..." Sherlock murmured. "That would require it to be a taser. I did not feel any shocks, nor would a taser be able to cast so much light." Perhaps I saw wrong. No - it was correct. Light. Coming from a... stick? _Wood. A piece of wood could pass security. But how would it produce light? Some fire inside? Too thin..._

"I don't know. Maybe he had a flashlight attached."

The detective's face turned into something of a grimace. "Ah yes, a flashlight. Perfect killing machine._" No, no, no, it's all wrong. How could light make us unconscious? It can't. Make two men go unconscious? Impossible._

"But he wasn't aiming to kill us."

Sherlock blinked, considering it. "No, he wasn't. Only... stun. He and Mycroft knew each other, and I still have some faith in my brother not to kill me on sight. They seem to have some form of agreement, some understanding between them. They even have something of a code system."_ I must have seen it wrong then. Drug? Didn't eat at Baskerville today though. Through the air? Aerosol. The truck perhaps. John would also be affected. Not Mycroft though. Interesting form of hallucinations though. Yet, Mr. Malfoy didn't seem intent on attacking until after -_

"The 'helping'."

"Yes. There was much more that was implied aside from those two syllables. Helping with what? Highly confidential, no doubt. Mycroft has obviously been very busy recently. Perhaps the identity of this Draco Malfoy could help us." Sherlock was talking very fast now. "Mr. Malfoy was well dressed. His staff had the head of a snake - pure silver. Emeralds for the eyes and along the shaft. He's not old, though - doesn't need the staff. Enjoys luxury, then. Can afford it, too. Businessman? Perhaps. Showy enough. But he's working with the British Government, Mycroft specifically. They, no Mycroft, wouldn't do something with any businessman, no matter how powerful. Who would Mycroft be talking with? Has to be a government job then. Foreign country? Probably not - accent was British, he likely lives in or close to London. But why would a member of the British Government be meeting with his co-worker in a place like Baskerville? We're in Wales, not England. Strange to be conducting intragovernmental meetings in a place so far from home, isn't it?"

"Something could have happened here. Baskerville. Secret government project gone awry. Why not have a meeting here then?"

Sherlock breathed in heavily. "Yes, definitely something big happening here. Why else would Mycroft be here? It's... that man. He's not part of the British government," Sherlock stated, and closed his eyes again. "Mycroft was frightened of this whole project, he was frightened of Draco Malfoy. If he is a specialist or some sort, which is the safest assumption here, why should Mycroft fear him? He's one of the highest rankings in the government. No, Mr. Malfoy isn't in the same line of work as Mycroft."

"He said... 'a large firm, you could say', didn't he?" John asked with a frown.

Sherlock jerked forward from his armchair, staring intently at the fire. John wrinkled his nose a bit, but he was more or less used to this behavior now. "'You could say'. He is definitely not a businessman. 'A large firm' he says, though. Terrorist group?"

"It -"

"No. Unlikely." Sherlock put his hands together like he always did when he was thinking particularly hard. "Whatever weapon he used - too powerful for any terrorist group. If there were any with that much power, an effort would've already been made to stop them."

"So - not a businessman, not part of the government, not a terrorist. That narrows it down."

"He's from some organization, though. 'Head' of something. Always implies leadership. From where though? He carries around what appears to be a weapon in a form of a stick. It shoots out white light." There was a slightly sarcastic edge to Sherlock's voice now that mixed in with the excitement. "And, he may or may not have drugged us today." Sherlock opened his eyes to see John raise his eyebrows. With a smile, he stood suddenly, grabbing his coat. "So, John, what do you say we do a little check-up on Mr. Malfoy?"

"Truck first." Sherlock paused long enough in his long strides to pull on a glove. "Oh, right. Earlier I searched his name. No matches. There is no Draco Malfoy in England."

"Pseudonym?"

"No. There is no Draco Malfoy at all. This man never existed, according to official records."

"And you just... forgot to mention this."

"Yes. There were much more pressing matters at hand. Here it is." Sherlock stopped at the truck they'd use to drive in and pulled out his magnifying glass. He opened the back door first, peering at the seats.

"Mycroft or someone could've helped cover him up? You know, if he really is some big part of a project."

Sherlock finished looking at one seat and straightened. "Very good. Still unlikely though. There was never a Draco Malfoy. No news articles, no stored caches. If Mycroft was the one that helped him 'disappear', he would not be associating himself with this Mr. Malfoy again. We sat in the back, by the way. Or slept, I suppose." Sherlock moved to the front. "Mr. Malfoy drove. Mycroft sat next to him."

"I suppose you're just waiting for me to ask, but how do you know?"

"Mr. Malfoy is shorter. Not too much, just noticeable enough - 2 inches, to be exact. Right seat is moved further forward than left seat. Mr. Malfoy drove. However..." Sherlock bent down to look at the pedals furrowed his brow._ My footprint is there. No sign of Mr. Malfoy's. Strange._ He peered at the steering wheel through his magnifying glass. _Only one hand. Left hand. Unusual, as he holds his weapon with his right hand. Unless he was carrying his weapon while driving. Threatening Mycroft? No. Doesn't fit with any of it. No reason to threaten him. They were on a name basis already. Unlikely._ He stared at the pedal just to be sure. Definitely only unique bootprint. There weren't any other marks. How...?

Dammit. Too many things. Too many loose ends. "Finding out the identity of Mr. Malfoy would help us find out about this weapon, correct?" he asked John sharply.

"Yes." It came out as if it were a question.

"No identity though. Don't even know where they're staying. The car - last place we knew they were. But -" Sherlock pointed at the seat accusingly. "He didn't drive. No marks to show he actually moved the car. In fact, nobody seems to have driven it after me."

John moved around the truck to look at it too. "How could anyone...?"

"Exactly! We don't know! We - oh." A smile began to form. "Mycroft does though, doesn't he?" The confidence started coming back into his tone. "Answer isn't to spy on Mr. Malfoy - Mycroft has already given us enough details. We need any more, we just ask him."

"And he'll spill out his secrets to us why?"

"No reason at all. But I can make him."

John looked shocked and opened his mouth but Sherlock snorted.

"Oh, please. I meant the emails. Exchanged between a certain Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Let me guess - no records of this man either."

"Incorrect. Has been seen with the Prime Minister before." Sherlock opened his phone, pressed a few buttons, and held out the picture of a black man to John.

He appeared normal. The picture only showed him from waist up, standing behind the Prime Minister, but he was wearing a black suit and tie, seeming to blend into the background. "Guard?"

"So it appears. No longer working their though. Part of whatever 'firm' Draco Malfoy is the head of. But he is his boss. Mr. Malfoy's and his wife's."

"Wife? What?"

"A Hermione Malfoy. Partners, in every sense of the term. But Kingsley is their boss, and so is this firm part of a larger organization?"

"Wait, Hermione Malfoy? Why didn't you mention her before?"

"Same situation as her husband - no records. But... she wasn't with Mr. Malfoy at the time. Not included in the job? Of course she is. Paperwork. Definitely smart. There is more than just spoken information here. Documentation. Now, if we can get ahold of it..." Sherlock began pacing.

"How is anyone able to keep a giant organization secret?"

"Not unheard of before."

"But there must be... hundreds of employees. Maybe even a thousand. And not even the leader is known to us?"

"Shacklebolt is known," Sherlock stated simply.

"Not as the founder, or whatever he is."

Sherlock stopped. "Laptop."

"What?"

"I need your laptop. Now."

"Jesus Christ, Sherlock, it's still in our -"

"Go get it."

"Sh -"

"_Please_." He stresses it just enough to make him sound frustrated but not quite begging.

John returned a few minutes later, grumpier, but laden with a laptop.

"Thank you." Sherlock pulled it onto the hood of the truck and began typing with his long fingers. "Hermione... Uncommon name," he murmured.

"Are you thinking she has records under a different name?" John asked, watching from a few inches away. He thought for a moment. "Maiden name."

"Excellent thinking. Only, oh, a few hundred miles behind." Sherlock finished searching. "Hermione Jean Granger. Would be twenty-five years old now. About right. Went to school in London until eleven years of age. No records of education after that. _Yet_, she is now an accomplished scientist."

"Scientist?"

"Baskerville. She's doing a project with a genetic research research. So, scientist. Both the Malfoys, to some extent."

"And you said she had no education."

"No_ records_ of it. Strange case, different from her husband's and from her boss's. Lack of records are probably all because of the same reason. And now we have multiple ways to find it. Starting with Mycroft. And maybe those files he gave out..." Sherlock jumped excitedly and sat down in the driver's seat.

"So we're back to tracking down the Malfoys?"

"No!" Sherlock said incredulously, turning around to face John. "Scientist! Baskerville! Labs! Aren't you coming?"

* * *

**~ I think I'm going to end it there. Bit of a long chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too boring :) Leave a review? Tell us what you liked, didn't like, suggestions? Thank you for reading! ~**

**~Apocalypse and Castielitea**

**~(Why do we sign off with those squiggles when I use those squiggles that's confusing)~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~I'm going to comment first because I didn't comment in the last odd chapter and that wasn't because I didn't want too it's because she uploaded it at a time where I couldn't get to the document and so it's not my fault I still want to talk. So - can we say we love reviews likE THE WAY WE HATE HOW SHERLOCK IS BITING HIS LIP OH MY DEAD WIZARD GOD THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE ~**

**Yes Jen, thanks for that lovely little speech there, dead wizard God is it? Alright we should keep commentary short this time, but I really want to thank DreaSML for that incredible review. We are really grateful that you would take the time to review AGAIN :) I literally started squealing when I saw your review. Again, thank you so much!**

**~ Meep wow thank you for that review. I mean I don't have that much to say aside from just thank you so much for reviewing in the first place and also for your kind words. ^.^ (I hope that face turns out ok apparently Google Docs to Fanfiction does some stuff to formatting.) And yeah, I totally get what you mean. I don't do much with the Harry Potter fandom outside of reading the books and watching the movies. I haven't read much HP fanfiction so I haven't invested much time in non-canon ships. In fact, I've only recently started reading more fanfiction, and that's been mostly devoted to Samifer :) ~**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter. Trust me you would know if we did.**

* * *

Just as John and Sherlock left their flat, Hermione and Draco apparated in. "Ugh, I hate apparating, it messes up my hair," Draco said, raking his hand through his mussed hair.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Draco. Your hair looks fine." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at her husband's obsession with his hair. "I swear Draco, you care more about your hair than any other person I have ever met. I should take you to the doctor to get this checked..." she mused, laughing at Draco's horrified expression.

"Anyways, Hermione we came here to learn more about Mr. Sherlock Holmes remember? This is not the time to be mocking my love for my hair," he replied as he walked to the Inn's kitchen. Odd, he never thought that Sherlock would be one to cook... Hermione chuckled and went off on her own to inspect the living room.

"What in Merlin's name is that. My God I didn't think Mycroft was serious about the bloody human eyeballs! Who the bloody hell brings this stuff into an inn room?!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione rushed in, took one look at all the human body parts in the fridge, and proceeded to puke. Draco looked like he wanted to puke too, but kept his composure. Time to look for something else, hopefully more normal. He spotted a laptop sitting in the living room. He was still a bit weary of muggle technology even after Hermione taught him the basics. Cautiously, he opened the laptop. There were several browsers open. One of them looked to be some sort of blog. A few were about cases that had recently occurred. The last one though...were the emails that Kingsley had exchanged with Mycroft. "Hermione! You better come have a look at this." Draco called.

Hermione was just as shocked as Draco had been. She couldn't understand how Sherlock had hacked into top secret Government emails. He really must be a genius. Even though none of the email mentioned direct relation to magic and the wizarding world, she was pretty sure that Sherlock would be able to pick up the deeper meanings upon closer inspection. "We should cast that time spell Draco, find out exactly what they were doing with these emails." Draco simply nodded in agreement and pulled out his wand._ Tempus converterent._ Reverse time, and the room started to morph.

The couple watched as Sherlock tried to figure out what knocked him and John out.

_"The light. It came out of a..." Sherlock waved one hand. "Stick of some sort. Some weapon."_

Hermione looked at Draco. His knuckles were almost white as he clenched the armchair. They listened on.

_"Yes. There was much more that was implied aside from those two syllables. Helping with what? Highly confidential, no doubt. Mycroft has obviously been very busy recently. Perhaps the identity of this Draco Malfoy could help us." Sherlock was talking very fast now. "Mr. Malfoy was well dressed. His staff had the head of a snake - pure silver. Emeralds for the eyes and along the shaft. He's not old, though - doesn't need the staff. Enjoys luxury, then. Can afford it, too. Businessman? Perhaps...(To find full deduction refer to chapter four)..._ Hermione, wide eyed with terror, turned to Draco. "He knows Draco. He knows about the experiment."

"Not yet, he's still unsure, although I will give him credit for his deduction skills." The couple continued to listen to Sherlock debate with himself and eventually stalk Draco and then Hermione. This was one of those times where she was glad that Hogwarts wasn't searchable. But if Sherlock Holmes was already capable of deducing this much about them with so little information, it would only be a matter of time before he figured out that they universe did not work in quite the way that he thinks...

_"Oh, please. I meant the emails. Exchanged between a certain Kingsley Shacklebolt."_

_"Let me guess - no records of this man either."_

_"Incorrect. Has been seen with the Prime Minister before."_

Draco heard Hermione inhale sharply next to him. Dammit, he knew it was Kingsley's job to meet with the Prime Minister but bloody hell why couldn't they have done it in a more private setting. He was going to have to talk to Kingsley when he got back.

_"So we're back to tracking down the Malfoys?"_

_"No!" Sherlock said incredulously, turning around to face John. "Scientist! Baskerville! Labs! Aren't you coming?"_

The flashback ended there. Hermione, white with fear, turned to face Draco. He didn't look completely calm either. This muggle had figured out so many vital secrets that they had spent their entire lives trying to protect. She was on the verge of hysterical.

"Even though this situation is rather dire I do find it amusing that we are mutually stalking him." Draco said with mischievous grin on his face. Hermione looked at him flatly, shook her head, and apparated back to the labs in Baskerville.

"How did it go? Did you find anything?" Mycroft asked, trying to adjust his clothing. He had fallen out of his chair when Hermione and Draco apparated back to the lab.

"Your brother is very smart for a normal muggle. He is already suspicious of us but has not brought up magic yet. Hopefully, though unlikely, it will stay that way." Draco said. Mycroft looked a bit uncomfortable.

"But he has already discovered a bit about Kingsley Shacklebolt, whom as you know is the Minister of Magic." Hermione added. Mycroft started to rub his temples.

"And your brother is on his way to Baskerville as we speak," Draco finished. By now, Mycroft had already sat down in a chair with his face in his hands.

"I can try to get rid of him but we all know that no good will actually come of that," he started. "Why don't we try to negotiate with him? We need to come up with a reasonable explanation for our behavior."

"Are you suggesting a counterfeit story?" Hermione questioned.

"Precisely."

"We better make it good then, not one little loose end or else your brother will know right away that we're lying," Draco warned them. He was a bit reluctant to carry out this plan.

"Don't worry. I know my brother, he isn't fooled easily but if we play our cards correctly...we should be able to delay catastrophe for a while."

"Let's hope so." Draco replied with a grim expression.

* * *

**Chapter 5, complete. Thanks for reading! Even though I know my chapter was really boring this time T.T thank you for bearing through it. Again Castielitea and I want to thank all the awesome people who read/follow/favorited/ or reviewed on this story. We would absolutely love it if you took a bit of time to review! Want to say (type) anything castielitea?**

**~ Um. Yeah. Ditto. ~**

**...um...Ok then...**

**~Apocalypse and Castielitea**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ I think we're aiming for 16 or 18 chapters. And that's really the only thing I have to say, aside from thanking you all for reading :) Also I finished Season 3 of Doctor Who so skip this part if you don't want to hear me talk about non-Sherlock stuff. Martha was amazing wow why do I not see more posts about her. And Jack came back! I like Ten. Now I can't decide whether I liked Season 2 or 3 more. My favorite episodes are the ones with the Family. That two-parter was amazing and Harry Lloyd was so perfectly creepy (and also pretty attractive haha no but seriously) in it along with the really heartbreaking-ness of the whole thing. Blink wasn't as scary as I thought it'd be, but it still made me jump and the last minute with all the statues made me want to never shut my eyes for the rest of eternity. Anyways. Here's your Sherlock. ~**

**NO STOP We have people to thank castielitea. I really want to thank, Suffermysolipsism for reviewing a second time (yay! :)), MAFITA thank you! We are really glad that you like our story! I also want to thank jfang465 for reviewing! And of course DreaSML for her continued support!(and her THIRD review) Haha thank you for that ego boost on my last chapter there :). Anyway we love all of our reviewers for their support! I should probably let Castielitea finish here...hehe...**

**~ Wow fine ok I'm sorry I wrote that first part before looking at reviews, etc. Before I update again I'll probably be through the fourth season. *ahem* Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Good day.~**

* * *

"How are we even going to get in? Don't they recognize you now?"

Sherlock waved Mycroft's ID in the air before returning both hands to the wheel. "This should give us some time. It's_ Mycroft's_, should be of help in any situation..." Sherlock's eyes darted to the approaching gates and there was a brief look of confusion. "But... It looks as if we'll be getting help from my dear brother himself."

"Your -" John looked to where Sherlock was staring intently. Mycroft stood near the gates, which were now open, watching the truck.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock said with false happiness, putting the truck to a stop.

"Sherlock. John," Mycroft greeted, with a small nod towards both of them. "I'm glad you could make it. Care to accompany me inside?"

In reply, Sherlock moved the truck through the gates. He turned slightly so he wasn't completely on the main road, and stopped the car. The detective and his blogger exited, waiting for Mycroft to walk them.

"I was asked to... ah, escort you around, should you be curious. And also -" Mycroft coughed. "- to um, explain the actions of Mr. Malfoy this morning."

Sherlock didn't reply, but raised an eyebrow to show that he was listening.

"He meant no harm. Mr. Malfoy was... a bit panicked, you could say. His company and Baskerville have been through many talks already about a new product, and -"

Sherlock snorted. "He isn't a businessman. What common businessman goes about bargaining with a chemical weapons development center?"

"He is no common businessman. They have been in discussions for very long. I have recently had to step in and help them form a compromise. Money issues. You wouldn't understand." Mycroft gave half a sneer. "The research going on here is very top secret, though, as you have noticed, and Mr. Malfoy had not been told that there would be others who may be involved in the transaction. Therefore, he got slightly scared."

"Transaction? This isn't some business transaction! You're still working together, some experiment. You've given them a lab," Sherlock said coolly.

Mycroft's expression immediately turned stony and worry began creeping into his eyes.

"Scientists, obviously! What is this? Secret war going on? New weapon? Do you actually need some terrorist-like group for this?"

Mycroft stopped trying to conceal the worry. "Mr. Malfoy is no terrorist, I can guarantee you that."

"Is he helping you manufacture weapons? It must be - "

"Sherlock!" Mycroft took a deep breath and glared. "We have this situation under control. You are not needed."

"Obviously, as I am not 'helping'. And who is this Kingsley? Did some more research. Not only a guard, seems to be in a much higher position now."

"Mr. Shacklebolt? He is only the president of the firm. He may have worked in security in the past, I do not -"

Sherlock made a show of checking his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I do have some business to attend to," Sherlock snapped, and started off towards the labs.

John moved forward too only to look back at Mycroft, who had made no move to stop his brother. In fact, he looked slightly sad. Noticing John's gaze, he gave a calculating look before saying, "John. If I may have a moment."

Mycroft beckoned him forward, and John came over to listen as Sherlock continued into Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's lab.

"Oh. You're here. Finally." One filing cabinet was still pulled out. Sherlock flipped through each sheet with a quick rhythm. "Empty. Either they are basing their tests upon invisible documents or somebody knew we were coming..." He turned to the desktop computer. "Digital documents...? Possible..."

John cleared his throat. "So, uh, have you found anything?"

Sherlock looked up from the entering passcode screen and frowned. Sweat on his forehead. Shifting eyes. Fingers constantly moving. "You're nervous."

"I'm just worried about - about all this. It could be dangerous, I mean." John cleared his throat. "Have you found anything?"

The detective turned quickly back to the passcode. "Nothing specific. I was right though. Malfoys - both are scientists."

"H-how do you know?"

"Oh, I've made a mistake. This must be their hotel room, certainly not a lab where they are working."

"But there isn't any equipment? Or barely any."

Sherlock stood, looking over to the lab table. "Good. I realized that immediately, obviously. Whatever they're doing, and it's safe to assume some research collaboration now that we know they're scientists, they don't actually need much equipment. What kind of research...?" Sherlock muttered to himself as he sat back down.

"I don't know. Maybe it's not the actual research or test or whatever is. It could just be the Malfoys."

"What?"

John faltered. "They could be... extremely good. Don't need tests to tell them anything."

"Don't be stupid. The equipment is needed for research."

"They could have their own... technology."

"Yes. Of course, John." Sherlock looked at him suddenly.

John gave a small smile. "So...?"

"Of course! Brilliant, John. Aliens. That's what they must be. They have to come to this Earth to humble us with their vast knowledge and advanced technology."

This received a scowl from John. "I don't know, Sherlock! Maybe you should consider all the... possibilities." He trailed off as Sherlock returned to the computer.

"Passcode set in a hurry, no doubt. Chair hasn't been pulled out yet though - no trace of any scuff marks on the floor. Backup files on here, not regularly checked. Probably haven't even touched the computer since storing the files and setting the lock. Now which Malfoy set it... Draco." Sherlock seemed to be talking to himself, but he pointed to one of the right legs of the desk, the one closer to him. "Dents, small scrapes, along the side. Mr. Malfoy used his weapon with his right hand. Left hand used for a cane. When using a computer, though, when both hands are needed..." Sherlock stood up and mimicked tucking something under his arm. "He'd keep the staff under his right arm. Go across, see? As he's typing, maybe the staff bumps along the leg, the table - ah! Correct. Marks along the edge of the table, and only the edge."

Sherlock sat back down, staring at the screen but not talking. "Passcode?" John asked awkwardly.

"Mr. Malfoy, what would he choose? He's young, prideful. They didn't think anyone would come in here except them..." So why did Mycroft let us in? "No intruders, and so Mr. Malfoy thinks a passcode unnecessary. But he made one, why? Wife. Insisted upon it, and Mr. Malfoy, being ever so cheeky and self-sure, would..." Sherlock gave half a smile and typed in a few letters. He hit enter and the desktop began loading. "Hermione. Oh, how predictable some are."

"You got in! Did you just guess?"

"I didn't 'just guess'. It was a deduction. A correct deduction, as it seems." Sherlock clicked open the only folder on the computer, titled 'Canis Lupis 47'. "A dog. Should've guessed. Genetic mutation."

"Sherlock, wait."

Sherlock's mouse paused over a document file, some kind of introduction to the project. "What?"

"Before you read it, read any of it..." John took a deep breath. "That thing Mr. Malfoy had was a wand. The kind you cast spells with, you know, in those fantasy novels." He paused and continued before Sherlock could raise any question. "Magic. It's real."

* * *

**~ Well, things are about to get interesting. Thank you for reading, everyone! I'm sorry the writing this chapter was kind of bad I wasn't too in the mood for writing when I had a ton of homework. I'll promise a better next chapter though. Review? ~**

**I like this chapter. Ok...I don't know what else to say...Review? Yeah, I really have nothing to say. Ok thanks for reading :) byeee**

**~Castielitea and Apocalypse**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ She doesn't know what to say some I'm going to start eheheheheheheheh. We're almost halfway. Almost. How exciting. Now I will hand it over to her so that she may finish on her chapter. ~**

**Hello everybody! Thank you all so much for reading! A huge thanks to DreaSML, who has given a ton of support and reviewed so many times, and jfang465 who reviewed the last chapter. Another poopy big thanks to all of those who favorited and followed, and just in general gave this story a chance. I'm not sure what else to write, so here's the chapter. Wow, I sound like Jen now. Probably because it's her typing this on her computer because I can't type on a bigger keyboard (her computer is huge).**

**~ Swiggity Swaimer here's the Disclaimer: We don't own any of it okie dokie. ~**

* * *

The shrill sound of the laboratory phone pierced through the air. Hermione hurried to pick it up. "Hello?" she answered. Draco could hear the voice of a man on the other line. It sounded rather frantic. He looked at Hermione, her face changed to one of complete shock. "Of course. We will be there right away...yes, until we get there make sure that no one continues the search...No don't phone the police." She hung up and turned to look at Draco, her face white with fear. What she said next almost made his heart stop.

"The hybrid...killed...someone…" Hermione stuttered, she looked like she was about to faint.

"No...that's not possible. He wasn't programmed that way!" Draco shook his head disbelieving.

Hermione shook her head sadly, "Remember what Kingsley warned us about?"

"No...What did he warn us about?" Draco questioned, confused.

Hermione sighed, "He said that, since our magic is rather powerful, when combined with muggle technology could result in an unstable system. I think we actually created a soul for our hybrid...it seems to have a mind of it's own. The primitive instinct of a hound."

Just as Draco was about to reply with a string of curses, Mycroft burst into the room. "Draco! Hermione! I have urgent news." Mycroft said. He sounded extremely panicked. Before either Draco or Hermione could reply Mycroft launched into explanation. "Well you see, Sherlock was extremely suspicious about your...um...true identities. He would eventually find out anyways so I told John," Mycroft finished. There was an almost deadly silence before Draco exploded...sort of.

"Why the hell did you tell him!?" Draco yelled. Mycroft cringed, he turned to Hermione. Hopefully she would see his side of things…Hermione looked mad...furious… _bloody hell…_

"Mycroft, even though I am just about bloody ready to kill you, but Draco and I have a murderous hound to catch. I think that Sherlock will have to wait for later." The tone that Hermione used indicated that it was a final decision and anyone who wanted to argue would be hexed...literally.

"Murder? The bloody wolf murdered something?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes, he did, and now it's up to us to clean it up, and make sure that all hell doesn't break loose," Hermione replied. She slipped her jacket on and turned to Draco. "We should probably leave now Draco. Bye Mycroft." With a flash, the two were gone, leaving a very agitated Mycroft alone in the lab.

"Bloody hell…"

_At The Crime Scene_

When Draco and Hermione arrived at the scene it was a mess. The body of the man was ripped apart, limbs strewn everywhere. "The victim called for help around 9:30 PM via the walkie talkies. His partner had gone about ten minutes west from here. By the time he rushed back, the dog was gone and the damage was done."

"Thank you for that report officer. If you don't mind, could you send over a copy of the forensic scans?" Hermione said, flashing the officer a smile. The flustered officer murmured something and nodded his head. Draco glared. "What? I was only smiling…" Hermione replied innocently.

After almost two hours of further examination the two had finally come up with some solid evidence to work with. The man that was ripped to shreds clearly had a brawl with the wolf and managed to tear off a bit of the fur. Some of the hybrid's blood was also underneath his fingernails. With all this data that they had gathered they should be able to not only track down the dog but also possibly remedy it's...malfunctions.

Back at the lab, Draco started on the potions and tracking spells while Hermione phoned Kingsley.

"Hello? Hermione?" Kingsley answered.

"Yes Kingsley it's me, I need to talk to you about Canis Lupis 47."

"Ah, yes, how is the search going?"

"Not well, he killed a member of the search team."

"What?! That shouldn't have happened! It's supposed to be programmed to kill what we tell it to kill!"

"Remember what you told us about the possibilities of a malfunction in our magic?"

"Yes...but the chances of that happening were…"

"It happened, we think it might have something to do with the natural part of the wolf, the magic possibly stimulated something."

"I see. Any good news for me?"

"We were able to collect many DNA samples. Draco's working with them right now."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Could you meet with Neville and ask him if he knows anything about this type of error?"

"Of course, he is the herbology and care of magical creatures professor after all."

"One more thing, it would be nice if we could have a barrier cast around the forest here at Baskerville, it might be able to keep the 47 from escaping the premises."

"No problem."

"Alright, thanks. I have to go now, another call is coming in."

Hermione hung up and answered the next call, "Hello? Dr. Hermione Malfoy speaking."

"Dr.? We have a problem.. 47 has escaped to a nearby town...he injured some people, murdered one... he is currently on his way back into the forest, what should we do?"

Hermione's eyes widened, she felt like fainting. Her voice was carefully controlled when she replied, "We'll be there in ten, treat the wounded and make sure that no one suspects that this involves Baskerville."

"Draco...we have another problem"

"I hate hellhounds…" Draco muttered.

* * *

**Chapter 7, complete!**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Hi I'm back I have not yet finished Doctor Who Season 4 yet there are 4 or 5 more episodes than usual. I just watched Midnight, and that was just creepy. And have I talked of my undying love for Martha yet? She's amazing. On the other hand, I am not ready to see David Tennant go. I'm excited for Eleven/Matt and the Ponds and Clara… but Ten *cries uncontrollably* and RIVER nooo the library two-parter ~**

**~ Update: I have finished Season 4. And nothing is okay anymore. Ok I cried when I watched Matt Smith's goodbye video how do you think I reacted to the end of Season 4 with David Tennant. (And I haven't even seen the video diary thing. Only GIFs. That's next on the list for my regimen of tears. And also watching the I'm Gonna Be/500 Miles video. Ok be right back.) ~**

**~ Update 2: HOW ABOUT WALKING 500 MILES TO STAB ME IN THE HEART. (but omg dancing Ood that was the greatest.) Wait what happened to Martha's fiance? But seriously I loved Ten and pretty much all of his episodes. Like I actually can't decide which season I liked most out of his three. But my favorite episodes was the two-parter with the Daleks (the Stolen Earth and something) in Season 4. Because that was epic and if you deny that then you are simply wrong. Oh and also the last 10 minutes of the last finale. His name is Alonso. *sob* ~**

**~ Onto the chapter. A lot of this is in flashback. I hope it isn't too confusing. And I hope it kinda makes up for my not-so-great chapter last time. ~**

**What a lovely rant… I don't have anything to say right now. Oh wait never mind I have something to say! I want to thank DreaSML for reviewing :) You have given us so much support! Thank you so much for all the feedback you provide us, we really appreciate it. I also want to give the usual thanks to all who read this story and follow/favorite it :) We love you all! **

**Disclaimer: No don't own this stuff.**

* * *

_"John. If I may have a moment."_

_John walked over and Mycroft motioned for him to lean in. "What?"_

_"I'm sure you've been wondering over the identities of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."_

_"Well, not as much as Sherlock, but… yeah. Why, you going to tell me?"_

_Mycroft looked as if he was signing his own death contract. "This may come as a shock, but I promise it's true. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, they are not what'd we call ordinary human beings."_

_"What are they, clones? No? Cyborgs?"_

_John received an unamused glance. "No. They're what we might call a wizard and a witch."_

_"Like Lord of the Rings? Hobbit?" John laughed nervously and shook his head._

_"Please, John. Magic is real." Mycroft's voice was rushed now. "Mr. Malfoy, what he did… He cast a spell. Apparently some sort of sleeping enchantment."_

_John stared at him. Then he seemed to snap out of some trance and said, "Yeah, I'm going to go now."_

_"What else could it be?" Mycroft asked desperately. "You've got to consider it."_

_"Consider it. Not accept it as fact."_

_"Lives are at stake. The wizarding world and the British government started a project, a genetic experiment. It's gotten loose," Mycroft blurted._

"Ah, I was correct. Genetic experiment," Sherlock said, interrupting John's recount of the meeting. They were back in the lobby of the inn, sitting in the armchairs in the corner by the window.

John gave him an incredulous look. "You're going to ignore it then. The whole… magic part. Yeah. Of course."

Sherlock glanced back at him. "Don't be silly. Magic?" He snorted. "But about this experiment… It's gone loose… Must be very dangerous, can't risk word getting out, so they've called in the other experts to find it! Did Mycroft say anything on what it was?"

"I was getting there," John grumbled. "Before the, you know, interruption."

_"You… let an experiment get loose. Baskerville?" John chuckled a little despite the serious situation. "You've got to be kidding."_

_"Unfortunately, no." Mycroft was scowling, but he seemed relieved that John was starting to accept the idea. He cleared his throat. "Canis Lupis 47. Wolf… originally. Baskerville has been working on hound dogs, for security or even for the army."_

_"Hound dog? Wolf's a bit far, don't you think?"_

_Mycroft plowed forward. "We needed all the help we could get. The British government has known of the Ministry of Magic for quite a while. You may have seen pictures of Kingsley back when he was a guard for the Prime Minister. Either way, we asked if they'd be able to assist us in this. And here they are."_

_"So what is this… Canis Lupis 47?"_

_"Half machine, half wolf. Kept alive with magic. Almost all of it, except it's brain and nervous system were replaced with machinery. It's very advanced technology, with it being able to control metal parts with an animal brain. The wizards - they cast a spell so that the machinery, in a way, grafted with the tissue still left. They did some other things too, small things, like preserving the metal so it won't need replacement and giving it a small levitation enchantment so that it won't be weighed down by all the steel."_

_"So, let me guess. Super speed. Strength too, then, am I right?"_

_"Yes. We gave it patterns, programs implanted into its brain, of attack patterns and such. It performed extremely well in all of our tests."_

_"...and now it's escaped."_

"Oh! Still an animal brain, still traces of independent thought! But all it knows is the battlefield, the training to become a soldier. Must be a program in there about escaping confinement… now how could Baskerville overlook this?" Sherlock mused. He seemed shocked that John had stopped talking. "Continue, though."

_"It's escaped. Dear God, how did it do that?" John hissed._

_"T-there were enchantments, powerful spells, they said. Around the enclosure, not to mention on Canis Lupis 47 itself."_

_"Well, apparently 'powerful' isn't enough."_

_"No… They suspect the magic inside the hound, combined with the aggressiveness programmed in it, canceled out the protective spells, in a way."_

_"And you have no idea where it is now?"_

_"Run off into the forest, most likely. Haven't been able to find any tracks. We could do with some clue."_

"And now it's killed someone," Sherlock cut in softly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Sherlock pointed out the window. A row of military trucks was garnering much attention. Orders were being shouted back and forth as one by one, the trucks left. "Something's going on."

"And you think a killing because… oh."

The Malfoys were standing at the edge. Draco was directing, using jerky movements to point this way and that with his staff. Hermione had a clipboard tucked under her arm, and some small bags in her hands. She said something quickly to Draco and disappeared into one of the remaining trucks.

"If we are assuming they are the, shall we say, 'co-creators', then this wolf must've done something to draw them out. And so far out of Baskerville, too."

As Sherlock kept a close eye on the Malfoys, John turned his attention to the detective. He's avoiding it. Dammit, of course he is. What did you expect? he thought as he quietly thought back to his conversation with Mycroft.

_"Do you think I could help? With the clue?" John said disbelievingly._

_"Sherlock could."_

_"Right. Sherlock. Why didn't you call him here then?"_

_Mycroft grimaced. "You know how it is with Sherlock."_

_"I'm sorry, but you're being a little too general there."_

_Mycroft blinked at him before shifting a little. "John, my brother writes papers on the analysis of over two hundred kinds of tobacco ash. To him, everything falls in a strict order. One specific piece of evidence means one specific conclusion. Part A being present means Part B is true. Now what happens if we throw in a Part C? There is no longer a unique connection between Part A and Part B. And what happens when this last part is magic, something beyond all logical deductions. How do you explain magic? What causes it? What is the 'Part A'?"_

_John remained silent. He knew what Mycroft wanted him to do._

_"You know him. Better than I, even. You could find a way."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"It is the truth." Mycroft swallowed. "And we need him. Yes, the Malfoys have their wands and spells, but none of those can replicate my brother's mind. I beg of you, John."_

Sherlock's voice drowned out the memory. "It looks as if we're getting a visit from the Malfoys."

John sat up slightly to look out the window. Sure enough, the witch and wizard were making their way over here. Hermione was now carrying only a small handbag and a clipboard.

"And my brother. Lovely."

Mycroft was striding over too. He gave the Malfoys a nod, only to be met with cold stares. _Well, we know what happened there_, John thought, and he his eyes flickered to Sherlock again. And back Mycroft's last words.

_"I'll… I'll try," John sighed._

_"Thank you."_

_There was a brief moment of silence. "Sherlock will be waiting," John said curtly._

_"I know you know this but… do be gentle." Mycroft gave a sad little smile._

_John gave him a nod and walked away_.

* * *

**~ Dun dun dun. Well, hope you liked this chapter. A review would be much appreciated :) ~**

**~ It looks like that guy has a squiggly beard. Eheheheheh I am the god of mischief no that wasn't that relevant but anyways it's the beardy fellow :) ~**

**That didn't make sense...ok well I'm going to go and upload...**

**Thank for reading!**

**~Castielitea and Apocalypse **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! We are so very very sorry for the late update. Well actually it's my fault :(. I hope you can all forgive me! I have to thank Castielitea for this chapter. She wrote a lot if not all the Sherlock dialogue (I write him kind of OOC) So a huge thanks to her. I want to thank Hitsugaya Tomome for leaving a review for our story. We also want to thank the people that follow and favorite this story. Every alert I get just makes me really happy and more motivated to continue writing this story for all of you. Castielitea? Your thoughts please?**

**~Meow.~**

**….I thought we agreed...no more cat noises Catielitea**

**~ Wow you inserted the 'Cas… your thoughts…?' after I put the meow and I didn't actually mean to keep that there but now I shall so everyone can appreciate your bad pun. I'm such a generous person. ~**

**Blerg.**

**On to the...WAIT NO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh I hate these...We don't own any of this stuff. No no no.**

**ok here is your chapter!**

* * *

"This is absurd, it's been 2 days and there still hasn't been any traces of 47. Not even an attack," Draco exclaimed, running his hands over his platinum locks. Nothing had made sense these past few days, the hybrid had gone on a massive killing rage, only to completely vanish a few hours later. He was on the verge of insanity. The only thing that kept him grounded now was Hermione, even she was a bit unstable.

There was also another problem. Sherlock Holmes. A genius. A muggle. Suspicious. Suspicious of them. Now he knew. _He knew_. Hermione and Draco had neglected to worry about his thoughts until Mycroft told them that they would have to meet with him...just to smooth some matters over and of course attempt to form a truce.

"What in Merlin's name was Mycroft thinking?! The muggle world can't handle this, and with 47 still on the loose...it's just too much." Draco sighed, still agitated.

"You heard his explanation Draco, Sherlock Holmes. The most renowned detective of all time. He would have figured it out eventually," Hermione replied. She didn't completely agree with Mycroft's decision either but...what choice did they have? There really was no better alternative to them at this point.

The couple sat in the lab, both thinking deeply about the numerous problems that had emerged. There was a knock on the door. This was it, the meeting with Sherlock Holmes. Just peachy. Draco half dragged himself to the lab doors and pulled them open. There stood the party of three. A suspicious Sherlock, nervous but calm Mycroft, and lastly grim looking John. Draco motioned for them to enter. John smiled a bit and graciously stepped in. Mycroft looked at Sherlock and followed. While the detective remained in the doorway.

"Sherlock? Aren't you coming?" John asked.

Sherlock stared at John, then Mycroft, and finally the Malfoys. His eyes icy and calculating, after a minute or two, he launched into action. "First let me make this clear and I mean crystal clear, that I do not believe a word about your little 'Ministry of Magic', as it's absurd and ridiculously improbable." At this moment John was about to cut in but was abruptly stopped. "No, John, just don't." Sherlock leveled his eyes with Draco. "I know about Canis Lupis 47, the hybrid, that your so-called 'Ministry' created with the Government. No wonder it's top secret - well no longer top secret - hardly something PETA would let pass, don't you think?" He stopped for a minute then continued with a disbelieving sneer. "Oh, and can I ask why you expect me, expect anyone, to believe a word of that?" His voice quickened and John stole a concerned glance. "That there is this _secret society of magical beings_ that, naturally, has never been heard of?" Just as Hermione was about to speak up and attempt an explanation, he cut her off. "Don't. Even try, Mrs. Malfoy. I don't believe you, I don't see how anyone could. Then again, some people are quite a bit more believing than is healthy." His eyes did not stray but John could feel the stare anyways as Sherlock continued with a biting tone. "It's sadly obvious that this story was supposed to act as a poor aibi to cover up your true intentions. Pathetic, really," Sherlock spat. He straightened, his eyes revealing his mind still spinning.

Hermione had felt that he was done speaking and so she began in her explanation. This should have been relatively easy considering her experience as a muggle. But when the muggle that you must explain the completely illogical to is Sherlock Holmes, things do tend to get a bit complicated.

"Mr. Holmes, I can understand that you are confused but we want to try to expla-" Hermione started only to be cut off yet again by an outburst from Sherlock.

"Oh, just shut up! Mrs. Malfoy, with all due respect, I don't believe your fairy tales and I don't _need_ an explanation from any of you. It's fake, can't you see! All of it!" Sherlock raged, his words seemingly directed more at John. Hermione flinched.

"Mr. Holmes, I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't yell at my wife," Draco said icily, glaring at Sherlock. You could practically feel the temperature in the room plummet as Draco and Sherlock glared each other down.

"Sherlock… ah, be reasonable. Give us a chance…" Mycroft said, almost pleading with his brother. He was desperate to sort this out.

Sherlock turned to Mycroft with a lazy glower. "No," he said lightly, mockingly. Then he narrowed his eyes and his voice lost all playfulness. "Do not try to trick me. Magic?" he snarled. Mycroft just turned and put his head in his hands.

John looked at all of them. They all looked rather defeated, or in Draco's case, angry. Looks like he would have to try to reason with Sherlock himself. "Sherlock...look I know it's a lot to accept, especially knowing you but...please Sherlock, for me?"

"Easy for you, how long did it take you believe in this fantastical world, five minutes?"

"Sherlock, what... are you bloody talking about?" It took John a moment to realize, and another moment to keep himself from punching Sherlock. "Look. This is true. We have... proof." John turned to Draco and Hermione with a pleading glance. "Couldn't you help or…?"

Sherlock scoffed, "What, are you going to show me magic? Well then, by all means go ahead. '_Enchant_' me." He waved his hands at the Malfoys with a smirk.

Draco stood up, his chair screeching. He was just about fed up with this muggle. "Very well, Mr. Holmes. You might want to get yourself seated though. This demonstration has a rather large impact on muggles," he said, a classic Malfoy smirk gracing his lips. Sherlock stayed standing. "All right then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Draco pulled his wand from his lab coat. _Lumos_ and Draco's wand produced a blinding light.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Very impressive. A _glowing stick_. Definite proof of people with magical abilities."

Draco laughed. "A two year old could of done that, I was simply preparing you." He continued with another spell. A bit more...surprising this time. He aimed his wand at an escaped lizard crawling on the lab table._ Crucio!_ Sherlock watched as the lizard writhed in agony as Draco manipulated his wand. After a while he let the lizard free and watched it scamper away.

Sherlock watched the lizard go with a bored expression before raising his eyes to meet Draco's excited look.

"Don't worry Mr. Holmes I still have one more surprise for you." Draco would enjoy this. Truly,_ truly_ enjoy this. Draco pointed his wand at Sherlock and muttered,_ EAT SLUGS_.

Draco smirked a bit as he watched Sherlock's calm expression turn to one of complete disgust as he started to cough...slugs. "Excuse me," Sherlock said curtly, and strode out of the room quickly. John gave a wild look around the room before following.

"That was a bit too much Draco." Hermione said, slightly disapproving of his tactics.

Draco shrugged, "Think about it Mione, it was the best option. Muggles need to experience something before they believe it." he replied, grinning a bit. Hermione simply shook her head.

"Well...that went slightly better than expected don't you think?" Mycroft said. Trying to lighten the rather dire situation they were in.

* * *

**YES. I am finally done. I'm again, really sorry for the long update wait. Castielitea and I start school on Tuesday so I would say expect an update every week or so, maybe one or two times. I hope that despite this you all continue to read and support our story. :)**

**~Apocalypse and Castielitea**


End file.
